How can you hide from shadows?
by deaths-playing-cards
Summary: Rachel has great friends, a huge house, an amazing career. But what happens when Rachel Angela Roth, upcoming actress and dancer, is faced with daily beatings, a faulse image... lifes pushing her over the edge. Can she hide from the horrors in the shadows
1. Chapter 1

She hated pricks who only talked to her for the publicity. She was famous, not stupid. He said something and she despritly tried not to flinch, when he laughted it made her sick and whenever he touched her she shivered despite the warm May weather.

Walking away from the man who stared in all her nightmares, Rachel gave a sigh of relief when he continued talking to her manager, clueless as to who was or wasn't talking to him. All he cared about was the money and the girls, why else would he have agreed to record her first album?

'' Give me a glass of water please.'' She said, smiling slightly at the older man that handed her her water. His name was Ron and he was always at her album relise partys... or whatever they called it. All she new was that it was another moment in her music directer life to get money, girls, more money and, ow my! More girls.

'' Whats wrong sweety? This is your big day, shouldn't you be talking with people?'' Ron asked, cleaning a glass that once held wine. He smiled, showing off his fake teeth and a gold filling. His shaggy grey hair danced in front of his eyes and his glass' sat low on his nose making him look like a bookkeeper.

'' I dont like taking to pricks. Your the only nice guy hear Ron. At least you talk to me cause you like me, everyone else just wants money or to get in my pants.'' Ron smirked as she took another sip of her water.

'' Your wearing a dress sweetheart.''

'' Smartass.'' She mumbled as she smoothed out her dress. The neckline dipped low down her chest just enough to give a taste of cleavage, the thin starps that crossed in the front and seperated into two starps hlding the back up, showing everyone a good view of the curve of her back. It hung over her feet and dragged slightly along behind her, making the fabric barely skim the ground. The material was weird, some sort of light black and white silk that fluttered with the wind, making the fabric move elegantly against her legs.

Her shoes were black, with a clear strap that held them in place. They were 3 inch heels, that made the curve in her foot match the dress perfectly, while the heel size made the shoe look dangerous and rebellious. Her jewelry was dark, with a chocker that held blood red beads and small black diomonds, the only ring she wore was from her mother, and it was a gold ring, with the words 'My Raven.' in her home language, Azerathian. It had been a gift from her mother before her mother passed away.

'' Just stating the truth.'' He chuckled, running a hand threw his messy hair.

'' True.'' She sighed to herself, her fingures consiously sliding over the ring on her fingure.

'' Hunny, I was a good friend of your mothers... and I know you very well. So tell me whats bothering you?'' Once again the girl sighed and smiled weakly at Ron, seeing the concern in his eyes.

'' Nothing Ron.'' He eyed her but didn't press the matter any further, knowing she would get angry.

'' Alrighty then hun, but you can talk to me... well if it isn't Mr. Logan himself, to what do I have the honour of meeting you?''

'' Just a whiskey Ron, Kegans giving me a headache.'' Logan mumbled, running a hand threw his shaggy blond hair and scratching his ear.

'' Drinkings bad for you.''

'' So is smoking.''

'' Gar,'' Rachel smirked, watching him raise an eyebrow at her, a single eye open and staring. '' Whats with outfit?''

'' So kind of you to notice Rea. But if you must, I'm warm.'' He replied, smiling lightly when Ron handed him his drink. His top was a dark blue with random other blues stripped into one, while his tie was tossed aside carlessly over his sholder. His pants were the old fasion black but his shoes were simple and messy runners, that were a green and black conbination that drew attention to them instintly.

'' Right.''

'' But you ,Miss. Roth, look like a superstar.''

'' I know.'' Gar smirked and shock his head.

'' Friend Rachel!'' Rachel sighed and turned around. There stood Kori, in all her beauty and grace a pink silk gown flowing behind her as she ran to hug Rachel. Her dress was long and flowy, clinging to her figure losly around the hips so it left the mind guessing, while the top half gave it all away. It was a hulter, that barly hung around her neck and showed more clevage then she had hoped. She wear no jewlery, nore any make-up, for she looked incredible without any accesories.

'' Hey Kori, hows if going?'' Rachel asked, hugging Kori back lightly when both her arms intertwined around Rachel neck.

'' Friend! It is only 3 months, 5 days, 12 minutes and the 28 seconds before I and Richards wedding, is that not glorious!?'' Rachel blinked.

'' Ya... whens the wedding going on again?''

'' I have already said friend, in 3 months, 5 days...''

'' Okay, I remember know.''

'' By the way, concrates Kori. I didn't think Richy boy would get over his fear of comitment.'' Kori nodded happily.

'' And he is most excited to get on with the honey mooning.'' Rachel once again blinked. Once. Twice. Three times and she shock her head. Richard was a natural pervert.

'' I bet he is.'' She mumbbled, calling Ron over and ordering a martini.

'' I thought you said drinking was bad?'' Gar asked, watching as she shock her head grogily.

'' Its different when you have a headache that makes you sick whenever you talk or move.'' She mumbled, taking in the martini like it was air. '' Can I havee another one please Ron''

'' Friend Rachel, are you feeling sick?'' Kori asked, sitting next to Rachel.

'' Im fine Kori, just over tired I guess.''

'' Is that beautiful girl I see Rachel, or am I dreaming?''

'' Hey Victor.'' Victor smiled kindly at the group of friends. His tux was plain, black jacket with a pair of black pants and a grey blazer under his jacket and under the blazer was a white dress top. His eyes were there normal grey, while his hair was short and a dark dark brown.\

'' Am I not here?'' Jorden asked, hopping onto the barstool next to Rachel and leaning her head on her sholder. '' Thast not very nice.'' Jorden was never on to wear what people said was cool or not, If she liked it, she wore it. She always under dressed or over dressed, and tonight hadn''t ruineed her record.

She was way under dressed. She wore a pair of black dress pants with black highheels that had a point in the toe. She wore a dress over the pants, the dress reaching just over her knee. It was a darker pink then Koris, but no a light purple either. It was low on the neck, showing just enough clevage to make Victor oogle over her, but didn't hug her figure tightly enouggh for his or her liking.

'' You look nice Jorden.'' Gar said, smirking when Victor shock his head to clear his thoughts.

'' Why thank you Gar.'' Rachel gave a sigh and put her head in her folded arms.

'' You okay Rea?'' Gar asked.

'' I'm tired, my agent is pissing me off and I need a drink.'' She mumbled, yawning slowly and loudly.

'' Well that was very lady like.'' Richard mumbled from behind Kori. Richard had always been the kind of guy who wore fancy clothing all the time while in the publics eye. He wore a white tux top with a while blazzer and black tie hidden under the slightly large jacket. His pants were the normal black, and his shoes the normal black leather. The only thing that did not match his attractive outfit, was his sunglass', which he wore constintly in the publics eye.

'' Stop talking about yourself Richard, its not very nice.'' Jorden mumbled, rubbing Rachels back in small, slow circles.

'' Anyway, whens your next move Kori? I heard Richards in it?'' Gar asked, taking in yet another whiskey.

'' Ow yes! We are super heros who fall in love! But the leader says that we should not do the dating because it will interfear with the team, and they end up having the bumgorf!'' Everyone was silent.

'' They have a baby.'' Richard translated.

'' Ow yes! And what about you friend Jorden, what movie are you participating in?'' Kori asked, smiling brightly at her fiend.

'' Some porn thing with bad guys who look uber sexy in tights and Victor in a muscle shirt and me in a bra and something like that. How bout Gar?'' Jorden replied, smirking at everyone.

'' Something. This guy in school is really into himself and all that untill he sees this new girl in his cenglish class and he dumps his girlfriend for her and then something else happens and then he gets close to her and finds out her dads beating her and then she ends up in the hospital... and ya.''

'' That sounds like a good movie man.'' Victor said, nodding his head.

'' Ya, they'd like Rea to be in it, but she said shes not all that into it.''

'' Aw, friend Rachel, why not?'' Kori asked.

'' Because she said she doesn't wanna make out dramatically on the big screen with me while wearing fake bruises.'' Gar replied, running a hand threw his hair.

Rachel just shock her head and sighed mentally. She would kill to be in that movie. She would kill to be able to make out with Gar, or see him without a shirt on... but the movie was way to intense for her. Fake bruises and hoodies and long black pants and black cloths and dark make-up... It was to real.

Well, if she wanted the part at least she wouldn't have t wear fake bruises.


	2. Chapter 2

'' Rachel are you even listning to me?''

'' No.'' She mumbled, once again yawning and rolling he eyes at the man who was supposed to help her with her career, not ruin it. Last week she was a lesbien, the week before tht she fucked Richard Greyson and the week before that she was pregnante with Gars kid. All lies spread by her agent.

She did admit to the press she had slept with Richard more then once before he had met Kori, and that she made-out with Gar a couple weeks ago only because they were both depresed, but she had never slept with him. And she didn't know what anyone was talking about when they called her a lesbian.

'' Were you drinking last night?'' Rachel looked up and smirked.

'' Just alittle bit.'' That was a lie. After the events of last night she had gone out to yet another bar with the gang. Jorden had taken them to a bar her dad owned and they had had a blast.

Richard was the first to get drunk. He had danced a crazy dance for Kory and then he started stripping on the strippers poles. Kori didn't seem to mind all that much because she was up there with him in a second flat. She too had had one to many to drink, and entered a drinking contest, which caused her to pass out on the bar.

Gar was next and boy was he fucking funny. He started dancing to hips don't lie and he ended up taking off all but one of his cloths, which was luckily his boxers.

From then on everyone went out on the streets and got loads of pictures taken from the press and... she just got herself in more shit.

'' Did you see the paper today?''

'' No.'' She yawned. Her agent, Malcome, glared at her angrely.

'' **' Is drinking becomming a problem for celebetes?'**'' He threw the paper down infront of her and she picked it up lazily, not caring anymore.

'' **'Hit actors Victor Stone, Garfeald Logen and Richard Greyson and actress' Jorden Saunders, Kori Anders ad Rachel Roth were spoted outside of Kyle Saunders bar last night around 1:30 AM. The group were see leaving the bar drunk and then proceded to go to the fifth avenu park and cause destruction there. Kori and Rchard were seen making-out on the swings, while Garfeald and Rachel who swear there not a couple were also seen making-out on the slide, while known porn couple Jorden and Victor were in tunnel. What has become of our celebretes? Do they need to get help? Or is this there cry for help?'**'' Rachel shrugged her sholders, cating as if she didn't care. Inside she was fumming. How could they write this crap about her?!

'' This doesn't bother you at all?''

'' Why would it? Last week I was a lesbian, and this week im a drunkin hucker, what do you want me to say? 'I'll stop drinking just because fucked up Malcome tells me too?' I don't think so.''

'' This is not how your going to get your rep up Rachel!'' Malcome yelled, slamming his fists down on the table. She closed her eyes, fearing a hit or something. Nothing came. '' You need to stop it with this going out with friends crap, because thats not going to put money infront of you.'' She only nodded her head. '' You shoudl just stop hanging out with those 5 once and for all. Especially that Jorden character.''

'' I am not stopping myself from having fun every once and a while just because you say so! I see you get drunk evey night and go off and bang some chick you met in the elivator! Jorden and Kori are my best friends and the guys are all I have left, so stop running my life!'' SLAP!

'' Don't talk back to me! I am in charge of you and if I say you can't go out then you can't! Do I make myself clear?!" Silence. She had hoped he wouldn't hit her tonight, hoped she wouldn't have to hide any more bruises. SLAP! '' I said do I make myself clear!''

'' Yes.'' She whispered, tears stinging her eyes. Her head was down and her hand on her face, hiding the forming red hand print that would be black and blue in the morning.

'' Go. Know go be a dear and get the fuck out of my face before I beat the life out of ya.'' She quickly got up and ran from the room. She hated him with all her heart. But she couldn't fire him... not after wht her had threatened... she wouldn't lose her only freinds over a few beatings hear and there.

The life of Rachel Roth.


	3. Chapter 3

'' Is it blue?''

'' Gar... this is pointless.''

'' Common Rea! This is fun. Know is it blue?''

Sigh. '' No, its not blue.''

'' Is it close to blue.''

'' Thats it, I'm going to see Jorden.''

'' Rea!''

'' My name is Rachel, Garfeald. And unless you want me to call you Garfeald for the rest of your life then you call me Rachel.'' Silence.

'' Is it green, Rea?'' Rachel groaned and stood up quikly.

'' I'm going to see Jorden.''

'' But what am I going to do without you Rea?''

'' You'll live big boy.''

'' Rea!''

Sighing again Rachel sat back down at the table with Gar. They had all been invited to yet another, very pointless, party. Malcome had decided to stay at his place due to there fight the previous night, but he had said that if any more pictures of her ended up in the paper she would be living in the hospital. It wasn't very often that he made threats like that, but he must have gotten some calls about me being in the paper and all.

'' Did you get into a fight last night?'' Rachel looked up at Garfeald oddly.

'' Me? No, I dont think so, why?'' She replied.

'' Were'd that bruise come from then?''

Rachel froze and stopped breathing for a minute. What was she going to say? 'Ya, my agent has been beating me since I started getting bad publicity and he threatened that if I tell anyone hes gonna blow up the city just to kill me and my friends.' Or just make up an excuse... like she ran into a door again, or she fell while on that slide last night, or...

'' Rachel! Talk to me girl.'' Rachel smiled weakly at Gar, who was looking down at her worriedly. '' Are you okay?''

'' I'm fine. I must have sliped on the slide last night while we were out. Its no big deal.'' She replied shackaly.

'' Well if your sure... is Ron not working tonight?''

'' Hes with his daughter. She just had her baby girl last week, so its his first time seeing his granddaughter.''

'' Hey Rachel, Garfeald. Hows it hanging?'' The two sighed and turned to face Roy Harper, the biggest playboy of them all. '' Has anyone seen Jorden, Victor's been looking for her for awhile know.''

'' Was she not at home this morning?'' Garfeald asked.

'' Apparently, she left a note for him sayin' she was going to a cafe' and that she was gonna be home later. And he hasn't seen her yet, and nobody knows were she is.''

'' Thats weird.''

'' Ya, and shes got an award tonight too, so nobody knows why shes missing her big night. Anyway, I'm going to spread the news, talk to ya later.'' Roy waved and walked off slowly. He had hoped they new were she was.

'' Were would she be?'' Rachel asked, worry creaping up on her speedily.

'' Probibly just at her brothers. No need to worry.''

Rachel smiled lightly, trying to belive him. Jorden could take care of herself, she was going to be fine, and she would be yelling at Victor in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Something … something was around her wrists and her ankles. She could feel it. Feel it holding her. What was it? Think. Think about the feeling. What was it? Rope. It was rope at her wrists and ankles, holding her down, unmoving. She pulled against the ropes. Nothing happened.

Something else. Something over her eyes. And something in her mouth. What? What was it? The word 'blindfold' slipped into her mind. Yes a blindfold. And … and a gag. That was it. Of course. Why hadn't she realized it sooner?

Her body jerked as if she had been hit with an electric shock. Something … someBODY had touched her! Touched the inside of her thigh! She felt her heart pounding in her chest, beating faster, harder. Her breathing was ragged. Terror filled her senses. What was he doing? Where was he?

She felt him shift position, moving away from her side. Before she had been cold, so very cold. But now, as she felt her unseen, unknown attacker kneel between her legs, beads of perspiration, born of pure terror, formed on her forehead. She heard the sound of a zipper, felt him moving closer. And then she felt his weight pressing down on her trembling body, pressing her to the cold concrete.

'' Welcome to Hell, young Jorden.'' A cold voice mumbled, laughting softly when she wimpered. '' Because its just begining.''

It had been two hours since Jordens award and everyone was getting worried, she never missed her awards or a chance to boss everyone around. It was her day to shine, and it was her time to show her true talent, not just her porn. She was an amazing actress, and it showed in her recent movie about vampires.

But nobody could find her. They called around, talked to her brother, and nobody had seen or heard from her since last night. Jorden would never do this, and worry showed on everyone.

'' If anyone hears anything from her... can you please call me.'' Victor asked, getting ready to head home for the night. '' If she doesn't call by tomorro then I'm gonna call it in as a missing person... see you guys later.''

'' Vic, don't leave just yet please. You don't need to go home right away, and you don't need to be alone right know.'' Rachel said, taking hold of his arm gently.

'' I don't know wear she would be!'' He exclaimed, sitting down and finally showing his anger and pain. '' I swear that if anyone has touched her I'm gonna ring there neck!''

She lay on the cold, hard floor, trembling and crying, the memories of her abuse filling her mind. How long had she been here? More important, how much longer would he keep her? How often would he use her? And what would he do with her when he was done?

Pulling on the rope once again and feeling it losen she continued to think of a plan to escape. Maybe if she got her hands free she could untill the rest of her bonds and make a run for it. But what if he came back? What if he caught her again and killed her?

Not thinking of anything nasty, she felt her right hand come undone and she quickly pulled of her blind fold and gag, breathing deeply and leaning her head back onto the floor to get her breathing labored again.

Looking around she relized she was in the shed behind the school. Only three people had access to the shed. The principle, the vice principle and the creepy janitor.

Slowly getting her left hand undone, and then her ancles, she picked up her shreded dress from the floor. Looking at the material, she let out a sob. Tonight he said he was going to ask her to marry him. She had bought a dress that was his favorite colour, and she had done her hair beautifully for the occassion.

Pulling the material over her head and sighing to herself, she looked out the small window and relized she had been right. As she walked to the door she felt the blood drip down her legs, and felt weezy as she opened the door.

Then she saw him walking over to the shed. He spotted her at the door and they both froze. Then he started running. Running for the road and away from him was hard enough in the dark, but she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Trying to remember wear the Dance Hall was from the school she started running in hopes to reach Victor. If she was right the Hall was only a 5 minute walk, so if she could stay out of his hands then she would be fine.

'' I'll drive you home Vic.'' Gar said. '' I'll drop you off and then Rea.''

'' I just don't know wear she would be. She always tells me wear shes going, and she'd have called if she couldn't make the Dance...'' Victor sat down on the curb and reached into his pocket abd pulled out a small ring. '' I was gonna ask her to marry me.''

'' Ow, Victor.'' Rachel whispered, hugging her friend tightly. '' She'll be fine. Remember the time she didn't get to see your first movie without her in it, how pissed she was. She wouldn't let anything happen to her, not knowing she had you to love her. She's Jorden, and she's going to be fine, I promise.''

Victor smiled and looked at his car. He could drive around for a few hours, hope she had got a flat and started walking hear...wait. Victor narrowed his eyes and stood up slowly, a frown glued to his face.

'' Vic, whats wrong?'' Gar asked, standing up next to his friend. But Vic didn't answer, just started walking closer to the sceen before him. Someone was running towards the Hall, with someone else hot on there heals. '' Victor, you okay?''

'' What are you looking at?'' Rachel asked. Victors eys widened when he heard a scream.

'' Thats Jorden!'' He exclaimed, running down the street and to the figure running for their life.

Jorden's lungs burned, her feet ached and she could feel the muscles burn in her legs. But she wouldn't let him catch her again. There was no way she was letting him rape her untill he was tired of her again. Then she screamed to get someone... anyones attention.

Almost tripping, she watched as three people started running towards her. Thank God! Speeding up slightly she heard the man behind her curse and stop running... thank god.

She gave up. Victor watched as she stopped running and fell to her knees, and started coughting and crying. She put her hands to her ground, and looked up at him weakly.

'' Jorden!'' He yelled, watching her fall to her side unmoving. Reaching her first he lay her on his lap after covering her with his tux top. '' Jorden, babe. Talk to me girl.''

She slowly opened her eyes, her breathing fast and her body shacking. She smiled weakly up at him and touched his face. Her hands were freezing, and her lips quivered as tears ran down her checks.

'' The school shed... with rope... and blindfold... so cold.'' She was sent into a coughting fit and she closed her eyes, feeling the world of consiousness leave her and her mind go black. '' I love you...''


	5. Chapter 5

Time seemed to freeze. Just the day before him and Jorden were laughting with eachother, and talking about getting married, and wear they were going to get married and how many kids they were going to have. Now, Jorden lay on the cold concrete, naked and bleeding while Victor held her tightly to his chest, tears running freely down his checks.

' This can't be happening.' He thought. ' Jorden doesn't deserve this... nobody does!'

'' Jorden...'' Victor cried, his head pressed tightly against Jordens sholder. '' Please don't leave me... wake up please.''

'' An ambulace is on the way.'' Garfeald mumbled, hugging Rachel to his chest as she cried.

'' Why? She doesn't deserve this!'' Victor yelled, scopping Jorden up in his arms and holding her close, keeping her off the cold ground. By now people had come out of the dance hall to see what all the comption was all about. Both Kori and Richard ran over and Kori gave out a slight scream. '' Shes hasn't done anything to anyone!''

'' Victor...'' Richard started, but he stopped. This couldn't be happening.

Jordens hair was everywere, and hanging limply from were her head lay on Victors arm, blood coated her thighs and her wrists and ancles were bloody and bruised from what they all guessed was a gag and rope. She was paler then usual, her lips dry and cracked and her checks black and blue.

'' What happened?'' Richard asked, holding Kori close to him.

'' I don't know!'' Victor cryed. '' We were just sitting outside and I saw her running... and then I saw her fall...'' Victors voice cracked and he was silent once again.

People who were watching the sceen had started calling 911 themselves, while others ran inside to get away from the 6 who were in the middle of the road crying. A child started crying in the distance and a women attempted to hand Victor a blinket. Sirens blarred in the back ground and the skretch of tires could be heard as the ambulace turned sharply onto the street. And even with all the noise...

Jorden was deathly silent.


	6. Chapter 6

'' A tragity has struck not only the movie industrys but the streets of this fine city as 26 year old Jorden Saunders, a well known actress and porn star was found on the road just outside the Carington Hall on 3rd and 6th last night between the hours of 8 and 9pm. Witness's say the girl looked beaten and bruised, and was clad in a tattered gown. The young star was found by fellow acter 29 year old Victor Stone, the vitims well known boyfriend. A suspect was sceen chasing Miss. Saunders and when calling for help he fled. The man is said to be around 6,5 with brown hair, if anybody has any additional information on this tragic event please call police. In additional news a 37 year old man...''

Rachel turned off the t.v softly, looking around the waiting room. Kori, who was playing with her fingures nerviously, was sitting next to Richard who was trying to get his mind off the situation by reading a magazine. Gar was sitting not to far away from her with his head in his hands and Victor was pacing the room. Since the ambulance had picked Jorden up not one of them had said a word and had instintly took off in Gar's car to the hospital. So far, no word.

The hospital was plain and cold, making Rachel shiver and her lips to chatter. Not only that but it was 2:30 in the morning and she had gotten up at 6 to go dress hunting with Kori. A soft hum from a woman and her daughter was all that could be heard besides the quik feet of Victor, and an occasional page turn from Richard.

'' You cold Rea?'' Gar asked, taking off his jacket and placing it on her sholders gently.

'' Thanks.'' Rachel managed to mumble, looking up at the emergency room doors. '' What the hell is taking them so long?''

'' I don't know.'' Gar whispered, looking down at his hands again. Soon silence filled the small room.

For 10 minutes, nobody dared move or speak. That is untill the doors of the emergency room burst opened and a short man walked out with a clipboard.

'' For a Jorden Saunders?'' Soon, everyone had gotten up from there seats and had crowded around the docter.

'' Is she okay?'' Victor asked. The docter only nodded lightly.

'' She's sleeping right now. She needed stitches on her right thight and she got a slight soncusion, but other then that her external injurys are mild.''

'' Do... Do you know what... happened, to her?'' Richard asked. Soon, a silence filled the room once more. The docter looked at Victor, sorrow filling his dark blue eyes.

'' I'm sorry to say this to you Mr. Stone... but she was raped.''


	7. Chapter 7

She didn't even look like herself. When Victor had entered the room, she wasn't asleep like the docter had said, she was laying on her side unmoving, her eyes staring at the while wall with complete descust. The docter said she would be shy, and probibly not want to get to close, but something in her eyes told him that was what she needed right now, a sholder to cry on.

'' Jorden...?'' Victor started, watching as she flinched lightly before looking at him with a questioned look. When she relized it was Victor she quikly sat up with a smile on her face.

'' I was woundering when you were gonna come see me.'' She mumbled, watching him make his way over to her. He pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down slowly, feeling the time of night get to him. '' Whats wrong?''

'' Jorden...'' He started, but didn't know how to continue. What was he supposed to ask? 'Jorden, why are you okay with the fact that you were just...'

'' Victor... hunny, whats wrong?'' She took hold of his hand softly, meeting his dark brown eyes with her orn blue ones.

'' I should be asking you that.'' He mumbled. She shock her head in amusment and looked at his clothing.

'' You look nice.'' She said, giving him the best smile she could musster up when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. '' Is that what you wore to the party?''

'' We didn't go to the party, but this is what I wore for your award.'' He replied, leaning back.

'' Ow ya!'' Jorden started, leaning even further towards Victor. '' What I win?''

'' What?''

'' What. Did. I. Win?'' She said slowly.  
''Are you serious?'' She nodded her head lightly, biting her busted lip in wait.

'' Common, tell me. Please?''

'' Ummm... you won best adult actress of 2007.''

'' Really!''

'' Yesss.''

Jorden smiled to herself and let go fo Victor's hand. This wasn't her first award, not even close. But this was the first award that acctually ment something to her. Best adult actress of the YEAR, that was a huge title. And this year she wasn't even trying to win that title. She had only done one movie, but apparently that was enough to make her the best known female adult actress in the year of 2007!

'' Listen, Jorden...'' Jorden looked at Victor slightly, watching him slowly rise from his seat. His eyes had bags hanging under them, and his sholders sagged from exaustion. '' Visiting hours were over hours ago and I need to go home hunny, i'll be back as soon as I can and I'll call the rest of the guys to see you tomorro, okay?''

Nodding almost unsurly, she gave Victor a kiss on the cheak and smiled shackaly in his direction.

'' I'll see you in a few hours. I love you.''

'' I love you too.'' Jorden replied, watching him leave. With that she was alone in a big room with lots of corners...

Running a hand through her hair, Jorden sighed in annoyance.

'' Stop it Jorden.'' She said to herself. '' This is rediculess. Your fine now and he can't get you. For all you know he's in jail... ya.''

The room was silent. The hallways were silent. There was a slight hum of the lights in the hallway's as well as her room, and the air conditioner was clicking on and off, creating a numbing awkwardness. She was scared. She feared for her life.

Fear. Fear of …. what?

Fear of the darkness. Fear of the pain. Fear of the unknown. She feared all of these things, without really understanding why. Feared them at some primal, elemental level. She felt the fear crawling through her, invading every fiber of her being. She trembled with fear. Her stomach knotted with fear. She whimpered

'' Get a fucking hold of yourself Jorden!'' She exclaimed, laying down on her bed slolwly. '' Its gonna be okay.'' She yawned, letting her eyes close. '' He's gone...''

With those final words she slipped into a nightmare.

_''Her head started spinning. The dizziness swept over her in a wave. She felt nauseous, sick to her stomach. She breathed deeply through her nose to try and clear her head. Gradually, ever so gradually, the dizziness retreated, and the sick feeling left her. She shivered from the cold. _

_It slammed full force into her consciousness. Tied down.Naked. Her body trembled uncontrollably with fear as she understood that there could be only one reason. Only one reason to kidnap a woman, strip her naked, and tie her down. Tears welled up in her eyes as the terror filled her mind and soul. _

_She struggled against her bonds, pulling and jerking in an attempt to break free. The ropes held firm, keeping her helpless on the floor. She whimpered as fear and frustration washed over her. _

_She stiffened and sucked in her breath. Had she heard something? A scuffing on the floor? She held her breath and listened, straining her ears. She had thought … thought she had heard … but there was nothing. No sound. No noise. Her trembling increased as her fear grew._

_Her body jerked as if she had been hit with an electric shock. Something … someBODY had touched her! Touched the inside of her thigh! She felt her heart pounding in her chest, beating faster, harder. Her breathing was ragged. Terror filled her senses.She felt him shift position, moving away from her side. Before she had been cold, so very cold. But now, as she felt her unseen, unknown attacker kneel between her legs, beads of perspiration, born of pure terror, formed on her forehead. She heard the sound of a zipper, felt him moving closer. And then she felt his weight pressing down on her trembling body, pressing her to the cold concrete. _

_'' Welcome to Hell, young Jorden.'' A cold voice mumbled, laughting softly when she wimpered. '' Because its just begining.'' _

_With those words, she screamed into the gag.''_

Jurking into consiousness, Jorden let out a heart renching scream that echoed throughout the entire floor. Her heart throbbed and her hands shock. She chocked roughly, her fingure digging at her neck as she tried to breath much needed oxygen and stop her racing heart.

When the air returned to her lungs, Jorden lurched forward and emptied the contense of her stomic. She heaved when she was sure she couldn't give way to anything else in her stomic and she cried. Never in her life had she had such a nightmare, never.

A nurse and doster ran into the room and tried to help the young girl. They changed her sheets, brought her some water to calm the burning in her throat and then a cold cloth for her sweat soaked forehead.

But through all the questions the only answer they recived was...

''I want Victor.''


	8. Chapter 8

'' And wear the hell were you?'' Malcome asked angrely, watching as Rachel walked in the door of the gym the next morning. She was clad in grey sweat pants, and a tight black sweater with a white tank top underneith.

'' I was out late at the hospital.'' She mumbled, putting down her workout bag with a grunt.

'' Doing what?''

'' Jorden's in the hospital.''

'' So?'' Rachel was silent. What she would do for a drink right now. '' The next time your late I'll break your arm, you hear me?'' Nodding slowly, she headed for the treadmill.

'' Okay Malcome, I'll be on time.''

'' Good.'' He said, nodding in aproval and walking back to his desk. '' You've got a movie premier with Richard tommorro night at 8. Then, after you watch the movie, you've gotta be at Kori's cherity benifit. Thursday you've got a interview for a movie with Roy and then Friday I want you to be in hear for at least 3 hours. Your gaining some unnessisary weight. Do I make myself clear?''

Biting her lip, Rachel nodded. God, did she ever fucking hate this guy. Why doesn't he run for 25 minutes everyday for the next three months to lose some of his 'unnessesary weight'? He's gained some meat from all the time he's stayed home banging some brod he met at the mall.

'' What do I have to do today?'' Rachel asked, licking her chapped lips.

'' Nothing, so you can go fuck off with the whore in the hospital for all I care.''

'' Why do you call her that? She has a name.'' Rachel mumbled, starting to run her daily run.

'' Because thats exactly what she is.''

There was a silence that filled the room. Awkward and full of tension. Untill Rachel's cell phone gave a shrill ring.

'' Hello?...'' She answered after a minute, still keeping up her pace on the tredmill. '' Are you fucking kidding me?... is she okay?... okay then... but... i'll be there as soon as I can.'' Hanging up, she slowed the tredmill. '' That was Victor.''

'' And?'' Malcome asked, flipping threw his magazine.

'' Jorden had a nightmare, and shes crying histarically.''

'' And?'' He asked again. Rachel scowled at him, wanting to kick him in the teeth.

'' I'm going to see her in 20 minutes.''

'' That whore doesn't deserve your attention.'' Rachel glared and stomped her foot angrely.

'' Malcome, would you stop calling Jorden that!'' Rachel exclaimed, turning off the tredmill and walking over anrely to her bag. '' I can't take this anymore Malcome! Jorden is one of my close friends and you shouldn't be putting her down all the time!''

'' And were the fuck do you think your going?'' Malcome called, standing up angrely.

'' Away from you.'' Rchel yelled, walking right past him.

'' Get back hear right now!''

'' Fuck off!'' Rachel yelled back, slambing the door with a load 'bang!' Not skipping a beat Malcome stormed off after her.

'' Get back, now!'' He yelled.

'' I'm tired of this shit Malcome!'' Started Rachel. '' You bitch and complain and boss me around! I'm tired of the abuse! Not just the emotional abuse but the physical! I'm tired of hiding the bruises and...'' Rachel smiled to herself, feeling very proud for sticking up for herself. '' Your fired asshole. Pack your stuff and get the fuck outta my life.''


	9. Chapter 9

Gar ran a hand through his hair in exaustion. Victor had just called him close to tears, saying that Jorden was histarical. She had woken up screaming in the middle of the night and was currently hiding in a corner, waiting for Victor. It was only 7:30 in the morning, and due to the fact that they had all been at the hospital until 3... lets just say he got little, if no, sleep.

Stopping at a red light, Gar took a long drink of his coffee. He had another movie shotting tonight and knowing his manager he would be out all night promoting the movie.

'' It's not like its a good movie or anything.'' Gar mumbled, starting down the long stretch of empty highway. Frost covered the ground, the trees still bare and skeleted, and the sky was dark and grey, showering the ground with rain. The weather matched perfectly with his mood. '' Its about cartoon animals, woop-die-freaken-doo.''

He turned up the radio, hoping to lighten his mood. But... all he heard was news about Jorden. He quikly turned it off with a groan.

'' Surprise there.''

The Batman theme song echoed in the SUV as Gars cellphone went off loudly, earning a raised eyebrow from the owner. Picking it up and looking at the number, his eyebrows lowered in confusion when Rachels name poped up.

'' Hey... What are you calling so early for Rach?'' He asked, pulling a sharp right turn.

'' I did it!'' She exclaimed on the other end. '' I finally fired that son of a bitch!''

'' Thats... great?'' He was confused beyond belief. Who had she fired?

'' You probibly dont even know who im talking about. Malcome! I finally fired him!''

'' Ow my god!'' Well that news lightened his mood consiterably. '' I'm so proud of you Rach. Were are you know?''

'' At my house. I'm changing and then taking the bus to the hospital because Malcome has my keys. Asshole. But whatever... is that were your heading know, or did I wake you up?''

'' No, no... Vic already called me, I'm actually not to far from your place.'' _Liar._ '' I can come pick you up if you want.''

'' Sure. I'll see you soon then?'' She sounds so... tired? Scared?

'' Ah... ya, see you in a few.''

Hanging up and quikly making an illegal U-turn, Gar headed over to Rachels house. Know he suddenly cared about his baggy jeans and plain white t-shirt. Running a hand threw his hair for the upteenth time that day, he let out a growl of frustration. Why should he care what Rachel thought of him? Or what he wore? She was famous for being single the entire time she had been famous. One of the many reasons she was always in magazines.

'' 'Rachel Roth; single and not wanting?' '' Gar mumbled the headline of last weeks _Peoples _magazine, turning on Rachels street without looking for cars, or turning on his signal lights. '' Please, how low can you get.''

Making a sloppy left turn, followed quickly by a right, Gar started taping his fingures on his stearing wheel. He couldn't like Rachel, could he? She was so private, so mysterious. She didn't open up for long and when she did it was always to much for him to handle. She had a short temper, she hit very hard and she HATED small talk to no end, because she always got streight to the point.

When she smiled it was always genuin, and when she was really mad she sat silently with her head downcast. She rarley cried, and when she did she completly broke down. Her hair was naturally streight, her black hair always well kept, and her face always clear of any make-up. She had the cutest freckle that was stuck on her forehead right beside her eye, and the faunny part was that freckle was the only freckle on her fa...

'' Fuck me running.'' Gar mumbled, pulling into Rachels driveway. He was falling for a girl who he would probibly never have a chance with. '' Perfect, something to think about for more sleepless nights.''

Rachel quickly ran out of her house, not even bothering to lock the door and ran to Gar's car to avoid the rain. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun, which surprisingly looked good on her, and she wore a green tracksuit that showed just alittle bit of stomic. Her backpac was thrown over her sholder, probibly with some books for Jorden and herself, and her wallet hung out of her tracksuit jacket.

'' Fuck its cold.'' She mumbled, quickly getting into the car. She threw the bag carelessly into the back seat and smiled kindly at Gar before buckling herself in.

'' You look good.'' started Gar, pulling out of the lonley driveway.

'' Thank you. You look... tired.'' Gar chuckled lightly, shaking his head at her bluntness. '' But you look cute.''

'' Why thank you.''

'' What time were you up this morning?'' asked Rachel, tightening the bun on her head. '' Usually when I call you at noon your still sleeping.''

'' I never actually got to bed.'' answered Gar, a yawn escaping his chapped lips. '' I got home alittle past 4, and had something to eat and then took a shower. By the time I had cralled into bed and closed my eyes Victor had called me.''

'' Ow my.'' Rachel mumbled. '' Well...'' She bit her lip for a minute and then shrugged her sholders. '' Awenestly I have no idea what to say.''

'' Its alright.'' Gar laughted, putting his hand on Rachels knee lightly. '' You never have much to say anyway.''

'' Is that a good thing or a bad thing?'' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

'' It can be both.'' Silence filled the SUV as Gar took his hand off of Rachels knee and turned on the radio again. 'I'm Broken.' by Evanesence and Seether started playing softly threw the speakers.

'' I love this song.'' Rachel said, the voices of the singers blaring threw the speakers as Rachel turned up the volume.

'' Me too.'' agreed Gar.

_'Well,' _Thought Gar. _'Thats one thing we have in common. If I can find something else then im in buisness.'_

'' Hey Rea?'' Rachel grunted lightly. '' Do you even care about the poperatze?''

'' No, why?''

'' No reason...'' He looked at Rachel out of the cornor of his eye and couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she yawned. '' Did you know that they wrote another colum about you in the paper?''

'' Nope.'' She mumbled, looking at her nails uninterestidly. '' Why? What did they say about me this time?''

'' Nothing big... just that you were having an affair with Victor.'' Rachel froze for a minute and then slowly looked at Gar. '' Ya, and then they said Jorden knew about it and she didn't care cause she was sleeping with Richard, and that Kori didn't care because she was sleeping with me... and it kept going on.''

'' Are you fucking kidding me?'' She asked, her eyes hard and flaring with rage.

'' No, sorry. I read it last night at the party.'' Gar smiled when Rachel let out a growl of anger and flinched, with the smile still on his face, when she slambed her fist down onto the dash board.

'' Fuck sakes!'' She yelled. She bit her lip and looked at Gar yet again. '' Some ones fucking dead.''

'' I'll give you the writers name.''

'' Screw that, the whole companys dead. Why the hell would I sleep with Victor? No affence to him but I wouldn't be cought dead sleeping with him. And Jorden and Richard? Ya right, Jorden would kill me and Victor if she found out I was sleeping with him and then...''

'' Relax Rea. It's the same writer who wrote about your lesbien action. Everybody knows that the dick whos writing it is just out for the money.'' said Gar.

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and 'humphed'

'' Whatever.''

'' Whatever.'' Gar mimicked, '' Don't be so nasty Rea. You need to be in a good mood when we get the the hospotal.''

'' I know,'' she sighed, licking her lips. '' How is Jorden anyway?''

'' I have no clue.''

Silence soon retuned to the SUV as the hospital came into view. They were almost there. Jorden was probibly in bed by now, and Victor was sitting next to her. Kori and Richard would be there any minute, and so would they.

The life of the famous.


	10. Chapter 10

_Whore! How could she do that? She fired me like I was one of her other useless, worthless agents! Like I didn't threaten her with the lives of her degrading friends. Like I didn't just almost get rid of one of them. Like... _

_I still have all her plans and her trips for the next year! Does she think I won't find her? I have her car, the keys to her house, her mailing adress... her fucking bank acount number's for fuck sakes! I can run her dry in days!_

_I know where all her friends live, what parties they'd be going to, and I know their agents like the back of my hand! Iknow what they like, what they love... and what their worst fears are. Does she not get that at any minute I can distroy any one of them! That I can kill them in the most sickest way I can think! _

_Well, if I can't have her, then none of her little friends can... I just need the right place and the right time and them one by one they'll fall for that slut. The stripper was the firtst to find that out the hard way... but it's going to get bloody._

_One down, four to go. Play boy Greyson's next._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Rachel had never felt this good in her life! She didn't have to worry about Malcome breathing down her neck every minute, or Malcome's beatings when she did something wrong, or there fights in public!

When her and Gar walked into the hospital, they were greated with Kori's infamous death hug. But it wouldn't have been that bad if Kori hadn't have been holding a 2 foot teddy bear and a box of chocolates, but who's really keeping track, right? There's only going to be, like, 6 bruises? maybe 7?

After hugging Richard lightly, or in Gar's case a solute with two fingers, the four headed up the stairs to room 385, Jordens room in the trauma department on the 3rd floor. It was silent, except for the occasional yawn that managed to escape Gar's or Richard's lips.

'' At what time this morning did friend Victor call you friend Rachel?'' Kori asked, rolling a stay hair in her fingers.

'' Alittle after 7. You?'' Kori didn't answer, just nodded her head in thought.

When the four walked into Jorden's small room, they were met by silence. Victor was sitting silently on a chair next to Jorden's bed, his eyes suncken in and his lips chapped and dry. He wore a baggy black sweater and a plain set of jeans.

Jorden was laying on her side, her hand grasping Victors tightly, her shacking figure huddled under a plain white hospital blinket. Her hair was spilled out across her pillow, and her lip was bleeding from an open cut. When Jorden lifted her eyes they instently brightened and she sat upright, her arms open for a hug, which she looked like she really needed.

Kori waisted no time in running over to Jorden, enveloping the small girl in her arms. Jorden hugged back tightly, her eyes closed tightly and her hands turning into fists, gripping Kori's sweater tightly. No tears made there way down her pale cheaks, and no sounds of crying could be heard from either of the girls. But Rachel knew Jorden was crying.

'' I was woundering when ya'll were gonna show up.'' Victor yawned, running a hand through his buzz cut hair.

'' Sorry we took so long.'' Richard said, patting Victor on the back. '' Kori wouldn't leave the house untill she got her whole collection of teddy bears to bring to Jorden so she wouldn't be lonley.''

'' And I had to turn around to pick up Rachel.'' Gar added, nodding when Victor smiled tiredly at him.

'' Doesn't Rea have her truck?'' Victor asked.

'' Malcome has it.'' Rachel mumbled from her place against the hospital wall. When Jorden and Kori broke apart, Jorden quickly asked for Rachel, arms open and her eyes tearful. Walking over to her bestfriend and hugging her tightly, Jorden finally let out her tears.

Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat, and closed her eyes as tears stung that back of her eyes. She hated seeing any of her friends hurt, and it killed her that one of the strongest people she new break down and cry. It hurt deep down and she'd be damned if she'd let one of friends live the rest of her life in fear.

'' Jorden... woke up crying and screaming early this morning, so they called me,'' Victor started, putting his head in his hands and groaning deeply. '' She wouldn't talk to anyone, and when I walked in the room she was sitting in the corner with a broken glass in her hand. The docter said she had smashed it and tried to stab him with it. But thats why her hand is wrapped.''

Rachel let go of Jorden reluctenly and wiped away some of the girls tears. Jorden looked exhausted, her hair was in knots and her skin a sick pale. The tears left her eyes red and bloodshot and her lips were quivering as she tried to hold back what was left of her tears.

'' You can cry J. You dont have to hold it in.'' Rachel whispered, wiping away her own stuborn tears as they leaked down her cheak. Jorden let out a sob a shook her head hard.

'' I can't Rea.'' Jorden sobbed, pulling Rachel back in for a hug. '' If I start I won't be able to stop.'' Rachel looked up at the ceiling, her own tears making their way down her face.

'' Then don't.''

Soon Jorden's sobs were the only sound in the small room. Victor soon brought Jorden into his own arms when Rachel started to lose the battle against her own tears. Kori had long since retreated into Richards arms and her own silent sobs joined into a sad melody.

'' Oh my god, I'm acting like a basket case.'' Rachel mumbled, trying to stop her uneven breathing.

'' When is she aloud to go home?'' Gar asked, his own voice cracking. Victor just shock his head sadly, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip.

'' I'll go find out.'' Rachel mumbled, trying to look a bit less histarical.

'' I'll go with you Rea.'' Gar piped up, rubbing Richards sholder as a sign that he was leaving before walking out of the hospital room with Rachel on his side.

That walk was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. The pair had grown used to each others company and now they enjoyed each others conpanionship. Rahel still had tears leaking form her eyes and she let a small struggled breath out once in a while. Gar was sniffling back his sadness, trying to keep a strong head to help out his friends, but was failing misserably. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands wouldn't stop shacking, along with his hoarsy breathing and his pale skin, he looked just as bad as every person in Jorden's hospital room that morning.

The pair continued to the front desk. Being in a hospital made them both feel tired and sick, and they both prayed that Jorden would be well enough to leave that night. Watching one of their closest friends willow away was enough to give them to nightmares. And seeing Jorden cry was not only tearing their hearts out, it was making Victor think that his lover, the only person he has ever thought about day and night, was giving up on life.

And as the pair walked down to the front desk, the only thought that corsed threw thir heads was...

_'Please don't give up Jorden. Don't give up on life.'_


End file.
